Venus Transits
(coming soon) "Venus's transits to planets in the natal chart are brief influences, lasting approximately one to two days. Venus takes about 584 days to travel 360 Degrees in the Zodiac and the twelve houses."https://www.thefutureminders.com/Venus-transits/Venus-Opposition-Sun.cfm "Venus spends about three weeks in each natal house. Venus is the planet of love and material pleasures, so that its transits bring different degrees of enjoyment. The effects are felt as subjective experiences rather than as urges to action."http://astromatrix.org/Horoscopes/Transit-Aspects/Transit-Venus-Opposition-Natal-Sun (see also Venus Transits|Cafe Astrology) Sun (...) Opposition: Venus Opposition Sun - TheFutureMinders "Certain relationships now make you more aware of your identity. Being appreciated brings out the best in you-letting you bask in its light. You enjoy attention; when missing, you tend to seek it. ... You’re not likely to feel assertive or demanding and may compromise more than usual. This is not normally a problem, but you may want to take more time and rethink agreements later. You’re also unusually self-indulgent and will try to satisfy your every pleasure, making you reluctant to work hard." Transit Venus Opposition Natal Sun - AstroMatrix.org "The problems with this time may come in the form of lack of disciple and unwillingness to want to work. If things are demanding intense effort it may be difficult to complete what you need to do. It is best to take it as easy as possible, you maybe feeling affectionate so its a good time to spend with loved ones, be wary of forming new relationships today your discrimination is not up to par." Conjunction (see also Category:Venus-Sun#Conjunction) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transit_of_Venus https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transit_of_Venus#Past_and_future_transits 23 November 1396 15:45 19:27 23:09 Last transit not part of a pair 23 May 1526 16:12 19:35 21:48 Last transit before invention of telescope 7 December 1631 03:51 05:19 06:47 Predicted by Kepler 4 December 1639 14:57 18:25 21:54 First transit observed by Horrocks and Crabtree 3–4 June 1769 19:15 22:25 01:35 Cook sent to Tahiti to observe the transit, Chappe to San José del Cabo, Baja California and Maximilian Hell to Vardø, Norway. 8 June 2004 05:13 08:20 11:26 Various media networks globally broadcast live video of the Venus transit. 5–6 June 2012 22:09 01:29 04:49 Visible in its entirety from the Pacific and Eastern Asia, with the beginning of the transit visible from North America and the end visible from Europe. First transit while a spacecraft orbits Venus. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transit_of_Venus#Grazing_and_simultaneous_transits :"Sometimes Venus only grazes the Sun during a transit. In this case it is possible that in some areas of the Earth a full transit can be seen while in other regions there is only a partial transit (no second or third contact). The last transit of this type was on 6 December 1631, and the next such transit will occur on 13 December 2611.9 It is also possible that a transit of Venus can be seen in some parts of the world as a partial transit, while in others Venus misses the Sun. Such a transit last occurred on 19 November 541 BC, and the next transit of this type will occur on 14 December 2854.9 These effects occur due to parallax, since the size of the Earth affords different points of view with slightly different lines of sight to Venus and the Sun. It can be demonstrated by closing an eye and holding a finger in front of a smaller more distant object; when you open the other eye and close the first, the finger will no longer be in front of the object." :"The day after the Venerean transit of 3 June 1769 there was a total solar eclipse,67 which was visible in Northern America, Europe and Northern Asia." tan(3 degrees)*108000000 km = 5660040 km <- the maximum elevation of Venus above the ecliptic due to its 3° orbital inclination It seems strange that Venus can be conjunct the sun several times a year, and yet only pass in front of it once or twice every 243 years, but it's because the solar system is so much larger than we intuitively imagine it to be... Even the tiny 3° tilt of Venus' orbit means that most of the time it passes "in front" of the sun it is actually several million km higher or lower than the sun and hence doesn't block its irradiance in the slightest from reaching Earth! Moon (...) Mercury (...) Venus (...) Mars (...) Jupiter (...) Trine Transit Venus Trine Natal Jupiter - AstroMatrix.org "It is a great time for social events and entertaining, time to invest financial as it may bring future rewards. You will be feeling pleasant and at ease with everything, you may be prone to indulgence however."Transit Venus Trine Natal Jupiter - AstroMatrix.org Venus Trine or Sextile Jupiter - Astrology X Files "Transiting Venus trine or sextile your natal Jupiter. This is a great time for weddings, parties, and large social gatherings such as graduation ceremonies. It ensures a pleasant time with friends and loved ones. It is a favorable time for romantic getaways such as taking a trip on a cruise line or visiting a secluded south pacific island. Travel becomes much more pleasant. Because Jupiter elevates Venus, your popularity will increase these next few days. A new love relationship may begin at this time if you are not already involved. Financial endeavours turn out very fortunately. It is an excellent time to invest as your hunches about the values of things is likely to be correct. It is an excellent time to have dealings with lawyers."Venus Trine or Sextile Jupiter - Astrology X Files Saturn (...) Neptune (...) Uranus (...) Pluto (...) References Category:Venus Category:Transits Category:Astrology Category:Aspects